


Smut-Fest Prompt: Blindfold

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Manual stimulation, Trust, dagger play-no cutting, sensory guessing, tactile guessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Zevran wants to play a little game with Alistair.Turns out, Alistair is a little more experienced than he let on.





	Smut-Fest Prompt: Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricochet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/gifts).



Ricochet’s prompt: 1) Blindfold  - pairing: Alistair/Zevran

 

* * *

**Aurlana's Smut-Fest Prompt #2 From Ricochet**

****Alistair / Zevran** **

**~Blindfold~**

* * *

“Do you trust me?” Zevran asked sweetly.

Alistair shifted his feet nervously. “Of course I do. It’s just… do we really need the blindfold?”

“That is what makes the exercise. Let us begin, and if you do not like it, we can stop. I promise you.”

Alistair nodded, then stepped forward hesitantly.

With a beaming smile, Zevran stood on his toes and placed a chaste kiss on Alistair’s lips. “Thank you for being willing to try something new. I will do my best not to disappoint you.” Grabbing the blindfold from the nightstand, he carefully wrapped it around Alistair’s eyes. “How is that? Is that comfortable for you?”

“I don’t like not being able to see.”

“But, you can still hear, yes?”

“Yes.”

“And you can still feel?” Zevran ran a gentle finger down the length of Alistair’s flaccid cock, which twitched at his touch.

Alistair smiled. “Mmm, I can definitely feel that.”

“And without your sight, the feeling is more—“

“Intense. Okay, okay—I get it.”

Zevran took both of Alistair’s hands in his own. “I’m going to guide you over to the bed and get you comfortable, then I will take care of you.”

Alistair licked his lips and smirked. “I love how well you take care of me.”

“You humor my whims and desires and I reward you for it. It is give and take, no? Now, relax, mi amor, and follow the pull of my hands. We’re going to take a few steps forward, then turn. Yes. Yes. Just like that. Now, shift back until you feel the—ah, perfect.” With Alistair sitting on the side of the bed, Zevran stepped between his legs and tipped his chin up. “You are so responsive to my direction. I can tell, this will be fun for both of us.” He placed a quick kiss on Alistair’s lips, then withdrew. “I would like you to lay back on the bed and position yourself in the middle, as best you can. Do you think you can do that for me?”

Laying back, Alistair shifted to position himself into the exact center of the bed. Pillowing his hands behind his head, he grinned toward where he left Zevran standing.

“Something tells me that you’ve done this before.”

Alistair chuckled. “Naked? No. But we did sometimes train blindfolded. You can never tell when your vision will be obstructed in battle. Practicing without sight was never my favorite, though, I have a feeling you are about to change that.”

“Mmm, I will do my best.” There were light footsteps across the floor and a light scraping of the chair leg next to the table. After that, nothing, until the side of the bed dipped under Zevran’s weight.

“You followed my movements as if you could see me; are you sure the blindfold is on tight enough?”

Alistair shook his head. “I lost you over at the table. Sneaky rogues and their soft footing.” He reached out a hand, searching for contact.

“Ah… none of that, my love. I will be the only one touching for now. That is the game, you see. Now that I know you have some experience with this, I need to up the ante to make it more difficult. I’m going to touch you with an object and I want you to guess what it is. Understand?”

Alistair nodded, laying perfectly still.

There was a brief pause before something soft tickled Alistair’s chin, then drifted featherlight down his chest toward his—“

“Feather!” Alistair almost shouted as the object circled his cock.

“Very good. Now for another easy one.”

There was a brief pause before something smooth and cool touched one of his nipples, then the other. Alistair’s face scrunched up in concentration, he opened his mouth to say he didn’t know, when the object touched his lips and slipped inside to rest on his tongue.

With a groan of pleasure, Alistair sucked the object from Zevran’s fingers, then carefully savored the morsel before swallowing it. “Mmm - Cheese,” he sighed with pleasure.

“I knew you’d get that one. Now for something a little… harder.”

A tell-tale ringing sound clued Alistair in to Zevran unsheathing one of his daggers. He waited for the cold touch of steel. When it didn’t come immediately, he began to doubt himself.

“You are fidgeting, mi amor. Is everything ok?” Zevran’s voice came from above him. He turned his head to the direction of the voice and was met with a warm, wet kiss.

“Mmm, am I supposed to guess what that was? Because I’d recognize those lips anywhere.” Alistair rasped, gasping for breath.

“No. I just couldn’t resist a little taste.” The cold edge of a blade touched Alistair’s ear as Zevran’s hips settled just over Alistair’s hard length. He held perfectly still as the hardened steel traveled down the side of his neck and scraped across his chest.

“D-dagger,” Alistair managed to stutter out as Zevran sat back, with practiced ease, sliding the tip of Alistair’s cock into his wet, warm, tight hole.

“Mmm, fuck,” Alistair exclaimed, thrusting up into the sensation—seeking more.

“Yes, my love. That is the general idea.” Zevran slowly worked his way up and down Alistair’s shaft, moaning with pleasure.

“M-may I… touch you?” Alistair sputtered.

“Please.” Zevran gasped as Alistair angled in, just right. “But… leave the blindfold on for now. I want you to feel everything.”

Running his hands up Zevran’s thighs, Alistair gripped onto his hips and pulled him down into a searing kiss. “Believe me, love. I do.”

_(920)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Ricochet** for the prompt!  
>  And to **Ponticle** for being my amazing editor!


End file.
